


Left me bitter

by betawhitewolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: On the corner of the table close to Logan sat two plane tickets that now had coffee staining them.With shaking hands the other picked them up finally letting his tears fall as he held onto the tickets.





	Left me bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence: "coffee stained plane ticket"

Logan stared with foggy eyes at his end table as he listened to the rain pour outside his apartment widow.

The other felt numb, the quite around him suffocating as he felt the first couple of chocked sobs try to force their way out. 

His mind reeled with the last hours recent events as his heart tryed to numb itself before it broke.

Logan decided it had to have been something he had done; maybe he wasn't affectionate enough, or to withdrawn. 

Logan whimpered as he tucked into himself as he thought of Roman with Virgil curled up in his arms on their bed of all things. 

Logan finally shook with a sob as he remembers the way the two of them were cuddled together, whispering soft nothing's to each other. 

Logan had screamed and had told them to get out, tossing Roman's stuff out of the apartment and into the street below as the other two rushed pass; Roman pleading while Virgil apologized scrambling out.

Logan had spent hours ripping up pictures and love letters as he let out anguished screams in replacement for him refusing to cry. 

But eventually Logan wore himself out as he dragged his tired self to bed, finally ending up in his current position as he stared sadly at his end table again.

On the corner of the table close to Logan sat two plane tickets that now had coffee staining them.

With shaking hands the other picked them up finally letting his tears fall as he held onto the tickets.

He had planned on taking Roman to Hollywood where he was going to purpose but now, well now they were useless.

Logan started to let out wails as he ripped up the tickets his entire body shaking as he let out all the pain in his body as thunder boomed outside to match his anguish. 

Eventually Logan fell asleep with shredded tickets covering the bed and the smell of coffee overwhelming his dreams of a bitter heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a angst train right now my bois, girls and non-binary pals!! I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day/night.


End file.
